dantesinfernofandomcom-20200214-history
King Minos
"The blind lord Minos holds court sniffing the blood of the wretched to expose their sins. His wheel spins them to damnation, punishments chosen to match the depths of their depravity." -''Pontius Pilate'' "YOU CAN'T HIDE YOUR SINS!!!" -''King Minos'' Overview The temperamental, cynical judge of the dead, Minos dwells just beyond the Citadel of Limbo. He appears as a half serpent, half human demigod with a large crown on his head. He is also blind, relying on his senses of smell and touch to find his enemies. He judges those who have been damned by picking one person from a wall, smells their sins, and once he decides where they belong, he puts them on his wheel of torture, spins it and they are sent to their chosen circle. Minos is killed when Dante stabs his tongue onto a spike of his torture wheel and spins it, resulting in his face splitting in half. Strategy The blind judge of the dead, King Minos is the boss for the purgatory level. By now you should be used to Dante’s inferno’s controls so king Minos shouldn’t be too hard once you have the knack of him. First of all, Minos’ attacks. His opening attack is to launch tentacles out of the ground. You can avoid these by simply moving in an erratic pattern, and then evading once they start popping up quickly. If a red orb appears to the left or right of the boss arena, use death’s scythe (the button will appear on the screen) to jumpout of the way of King Minos’ breath attack. The boss will also telegraph this attack by moving backwards away from the arena. Once King Minos has completed this breath attack, you can go on the offensive! This boss has no weak point, just walk up to his face and start attacking. After a few hits he will grab Dante and throw him to the floor- don’t worry just complete the quick time event and you won’t take any damage. You can try to dodge this tongue attack by jumping over it. Keep repeating this process, and eventually king Minos will rear up and clutch his face, exposing his underbelly. This is actually a weakspot of sorts (as close as this boss has anyway) so have Dante run up to it and execute his best attacks. If you have redemption, now is the time to use it. After doing some damage to Minos, he will summon some minions for Dante to fight. Kill them off and then start the boss fight process again from the beginning. Like most bosses, Minos will now develop a new attack. He will try to crush Dante with his fist. As a guide, just keep moving like you did with the tentacles, and if he corners you, evade. Minos will also try to sweep you off the arena- dodge this with a double jump. All fist attacks are clearly telegraphed. Eventually, you will be given the option to perform a quick time event. Do it, and then use the finisher on Minos’ hand to expose his underbelly again. Keep repeating the above, responding to each of Minos’ moves and attacking when you get a window. Eventually, the boss will collapse and you can perform another finisher on his tongue, ending the limbo level and the boss battle against Minos! Trivia *In Greek mythology, King Minos was one of the three judges of the Underworld, along with King Rhadamanthus, and King Aeacus. *In "The Inferno", Dante placed Minos at the end of Limbo, to judge the souls of the damned. *He is voiced by Richard Moll. Category:Characters Category:Bosses